transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The Trial Of Powerglide
World Court A large romanesque room with Corithian columns spaced out along the walls and the aisles of the courtroom. The swirled marble floor, columns and wall give the place a pristine look that makes the oak pews, the front rail, the plantiff's and defense's tables, and the judge's bench stand out in sharp contrast. The UN flag stands proudly on the judge's right and the UN seal is embedded in the white wall behind the judge's bench in bright gold plate. A wooden gavel sits on the desk and two doors, one on each side of the seal, lead to the jury chambers or the judges chambers, depending on which one you go thru. A large book rests by the witness stand to be sworn upon. Every step you take reverberates thru the room softly, proving how good the accoustics are here. Wendy Rogers says, "In what is shaping up to be the trial of the century, the United Nations World Court is hosting the trial of the Autobot Powerglide, who has been brought up on charges of attempting to obtain a visa via a fake marriage" The United Nations World Court is a bussle of activity as it prepares for perhaps its biggest case yet - literally. Not since Biscuits vs Cookies has such a furor arisen, as the courtroom has had to have giant Transformer sized seats installed. Judge Nyquil, known as one of the fairest yet toughest judges on the bench is presiding. "BRING IN THE ACCUSED!" he bellows to the court guards Blitzwing has to look in through an open window since he doesn't fit through any of the doors. "Hang 'im! Hang 'im high!" Wreck-Gar somehow managed to get inside, having smuggled himself in disguised as Powerglide. When this turned out to have rather grave consequences, he revealed himself, and now sits in the corner under armed guard. Marissa Faireborn, moderately dressed up since she's at court, is in the viewing section. The Colonel is seated near the back to one side. Coincidentally, or perhaps /not/ coincidentally, this places her near Wreck-Gar. She gives the Junkion a confused look. "What in the world did you do to merit armed guards, Wreck-Gar?" she asks. Must have happened before she arrived. Dee-Kal walks in and looks around, alertly. Adjusts her ponytail and looks at her docket file. Wreck-Gar looks over at Col. Faireborn and shrugs. "I'm a victim of society," his digital Cockney chirp asserts. And one that cue, Powerglide steps into the courtroom although not in his usual attention-whoring strut, but in a manner reminiscent of a prisoner on death row. He really should've just shot himself in the head last night. "So freakin' stupid," he mumbles. Springer sits over in one of the TF-sized chairs, fingers steepled in front of him. He drove in through a service door in his car mode, able to squeeze through (barely) since in that form he is much smaller than his current robot mode - hah, Autobot car mode finally comes in handy! Eat that Astrotrain! But what's this? It seems Springer's chair...is behind the prosecutor's table. Is this some mistake? The defence attorney, Bret E. Nzy (brother of Fred) stands awaiting his client to enter. He seems utterly confident as he waits. He looks over to the prosecutor and smiles, "You sure you wouldn't prefer we settle this outside? I hear there's a good film on in an hour, we could be wrapped up and have a big lunch." He then looks at Powerglide and whispers to him, "Your pleading innocent yes?" Judge Nyquil smashes his gavel onto his stand as he views the proceedings. "SILENCE IN COURT!" the rotund man booms, as he dips a Hobnob biscuit into his cup of tea. "Will the accused present himself. I see..." He props up his glasses and looks at the sheet in front of him. "Fraud, attemption to gain a passport by deceit, arranging and partaking in a sham marriage to gain said passport, and BIGAMY. How does the defendant plead?" "Mmmhmm," Marissa replies to Wreck-Gar, apparently not accepting that as very plausible. She glances at one of the men guarding Wreck-Gar, silently asking them what happened with only a quick glance. Regardless of what response she gets, the sudden shouts from Judge Nyquil get her attention. She feels the need to sit up straighter just in case the judge accuses /her/ of something. This Nyquil person sounds like she's on crack! Powerglide moves himself so he's standing next to his attorney. Funny, he doesn't remember hiring him. Nor does he remember getting a court summons. "Of course I plead innocent! It's not like I planned any of this, y'know!" He crosses his arms and looks very displeased about the whole situation. "What's a bigamy, anyway?" At Marissa's glance, one of the guards at Wreck-Gar's spot gestures at a giant... red... papier-mache cone and what appear to be fake little water-wing type garments. He gestures to each arm, and then to his own head. Marissa Faireborn slaps herself on the forehead at the sight of the red false cone. She shakes her head in a disapproving manner at Wreck-Gar. Looking at the Judge, Bret comments, "He pleads that this frivolous prosecution be dismissed out of hand your honour. That way we can all go back to our offices and finish our own tea." Bret points at the biscuits, "Would you know if the canteen is still selling those?" Bret looks at his client, muttering, "Remember to say m'lord after everything you say." And looks back at the judge, "However if this trial is to go ahead as you hear, he pleads innocence." Looking back at Powerglide, "It means you were dumb enough to marry rather than just playing the field." Springer shoots to his feet, pointing at Powerglide. "Objection! The defendant is obviously attempting to prove he is stupid and unaware of human laws. But I don't buy it! He's been here on this planet for nearly 45 years! He spent two weeks as a human! There's no way he doesn't know about such a simple human concept!" Wreck-Gar can only give a tilted shrug and a smile, just like in the opening credits to 'That's Our Wreck-Gar.' Bret turns to Springer, "Oh do sit down. Of drive around the block. Do you get good mileage?" Springer's head seems to emit a sqwuaking noise, it's faint but it sounds almost like Powerglide's voice, shouting. Springer quickly touches the side of his helm and it goes away. "Sorry about that. Won't happen again. Turning off radio." Judge Nyquil looks over his notes. "Hrm. Well according to this, all the marriage papers were filed correctly by the right Reverand Gar, and the Carlton-Ritz family are very good friends of mine, I can't believe these disgusting allegations in the press..." With this bit of bias over, he peers over his glasses at the court. "Defense, present your case. But make it snappy!" Powerglide just /glares/ at Springer. At mention of his name, Wreck-Gar gets up and waves to everyone. There is a simultaneous CH-CHACK of numerous weapons, and he sits back down. Blitzwing shouts through the window, "Go get 'em, Springer, lock 'im up and throw away the key! Give 'im the chaaaair! Triplechangers rule!" Dee-Kal grins. Bret looks at the judge, "I believe the prosecution goes first, that way we can ridicule their ridiculous case. Unless I missed a court update your honour." As he comments on the prosecution, Bret waves in the direction of Springer, "Though if he wants to run round the block a bit I'm sure I can go ahead and fill the space. Judge Nyquil slams the gavel at Bret. "CONTEMPT OF COURT!" he shouts. And then he smiles at Springer. "Very well, Prosecution. And you'd better have some entertaining witnesses..." Dee-Kal glances skywards. Be careful what you smurf for... Marissa Faireborn furrows her brow. Wait what? Is Springer acting to /prosecute/ Powerglide? The Colonel is confused. Either this is some wacky tactic, or the Autobots finally got fed up with Powerglide and want to see him rot in jail. Marissa pauses. Ok, that second possibility doesn't sound so far fetched. At the sound of guns being loaded, Marissa looks over at Wreck-Gar. She can't resist waving back to him, even though they're just a few metres apart. Powerglide leans over and whispers to Bret, but it's not a whisper as much as it's just him talking normally, "Witnesses!? Do you have any idea who they are!?" Springer stands up, nodding to the judge, to the audience, and then finally giving a look at Bret. "Thank you. Yeah, I can see you won't have any trouble filling this space. Don't they have these places called 'gyms'? What are those for, anyway..." He shakes his head and steps around (or actually, over) the prosecution's table. "Well, you've all already heard the chargest against my fellow Autobot, Powerglide." Just in case anybody's forgot, Springer ticks them off on his fingers. "Sham Marriage." He shakes his head slightly. "Bigamy." His voice grows grave and disapproving. "Public drunkeness, indecent exposure, arson and vandalism..." He stops. "Oh...wait, scratch those last two. That matter was settled." He shoots a winning look over at the judge. Sitting down, Bret looks over at Springer, "This should be entertaining." He then looks at Powerglide and smiles, "No, they never gave me the list. Which is gold should we need to appeal. Don't worry though, we'll get you off first time round." Powerglide sits down in his chair. Arson? Vandalism!? How did Springer know about that? He was /sure/ no one saw. Judge Nyquil strokes his chin. "Hmm, indecent exposure eh? Yes, this Power Glide does seem to be lacking in clothes!" He slams his gavel down onto the bench again. "CONTEMPT OF COURT FOR NAKEDNESS!" He looms forward at Bret. "Pretty damning, isn't it defense? What do you have to say? Dee-Kal has nothing to say, but has a lot to think. Springer tries to pace back and forth in front of the judge...but can only take two steps before having to turn around and walk the other way. "During the course of this trial, we'll concentrate on the recent charges, those of sham marriage and bigamy. The prosecution will show -beyond the shadow of a doubt- what the true character of Powerglide really is. Unfortunately, our main witness, Astoria, was not allowed to leave the mental asylum where she is still undergoing 'evaluation'." He does the two-finger air-quotation marks at the word evaluation, and nods knowingly. "I'd like to call instead -- the defendant, Powerglide!!" He whirls and shoots a look at Powerglide. Dee-Kal thinks . o O (The judge is a sm*rfing idiot, is what I think.) Bret stands up and remarks, "I have to say he needs witnesses. Or that little thing called evidence. Otherwise I call for the charges to be dismissed." Marissa Faireborn whispers, "I always thought the prosecution couldn't call the defendant to the stand." Marissa Faireborn is an American ethno-centric bitch, and so thinks everyone goes by American laws, by the way. Bret stands up again, "And he can't call the defendant by the way. Only I can do that." Bret turns to Springer, "I can also call you if you want. I can call you many things." When Springer calls for Powerglide to take the stand, Wreck-Gar -- who is watching this with rapt attention -- lets out a shocked gasp. Then he whispers to Marissa, "Well, all legal dramas require a suspension of disbelief, don't they? /Denny Crane./" Judge Nyquil quickly slams his gavel down. "The prosecution may call the defendant! Defense I find you in contempt of court!" As he does this, his biscuit falls into his tea and he swears Marissa Faireborn glances at Wreck-Gar. "Denny who?" Wreck-Gar whispers back, "Ask your mother." Remaining standing, Bret continues, "Objection your honour. The accussed cannot be called by the prosecution. Though should you continue can I get my type writer out to begin the appeal process?" Powerglide throws his hands onto the table and rises to his feet, "This is ridiculous! You can't do that!" He points at Springer, "He's not even a real attorney! This is madness!" Springer shrugs at Bret. He leans his head down slightly, and says in a whisper that carries easily throughout the courtroom, "I don't make the rules, thickness." Then he turns to Powerglide. "Let's go, buddy. Time to show 'em what you're made of!" Judge Nyquil listens to Bret for all of two seconds. "Hmm NO!" he exclaims, slamming his gavel. "Contempt of court again!" He stares at Powerglide. "Now naked robot, speak quickly!" Powerglide throws his hands up in the air, "Your honor, this is ridiculous! I never planned to get married, nor did I intend for any of this to happen. I was forced into it after being tricked and kidnapped!" Springer holds up hand in Powerglide's face. "Well that brings me to my first question. Can you state for the court what is your relationship with the woman in question, Astoria?" Marissa Faireborn /will/ ask her mother. And she won't know either. Whispering back to Wreck-Gar, Marissa comments, "Just think how great it would have been if Nyquil had ruled on the OJ case." Wreck-Gar leans over: "O /who/?" Marissa Faireborn says, "Ask your programmer." Powerglide scoffs, "Nothing more than a strict business relationship. I was asked to protect her from Megatron for a day." Wreck-Gar opens up the cell-phone panel on his forearm -- it causes an attachment that looks like one of those hideous 1980s brick-phones to pop out. He picks 'Vector Sigma' out of the contacts list (between 'Vassar College' and 'Vic Venom') and hits 'CALL.' After a moment, he glances back to Marissa. "No bars," he sighs. Sitting back in his chair, Bret watches and waits while Springer questions his client. He already has enough grounds for appeal now, and the contempt charges should be easy to deal with. So he's now just viewing this as a distraction, and a humourous one at that. Springer nods slowly. Interesting. So if I might paraphrase here...what you're saying is that this woman, Astoria (who couldn't be here since she's still confined to an alleged mental hopsital) was so 'grateful' *does the air quotes thing again* that you rescued her from certain death at the hands of the evil Decepticons, that she somehow became infatuated with you? Despite the fact that she has a well-documented lifestyle of being fabulously wealthy, heir to a large corporation she had absolutely nothing to with creating and couldn't be bothered to run responsibly? Is -that- what you would have the court believe?" Wow, that's quite an interesting style of paraphrasing Springer's got there. But then he is the prosecutor... The judge taps his fingers on the bench. "Objection!" he calls to Springer. "We don't even know if this 'Megatron' even exists! He is certainly on no electorial register!" Springer holds up his hands quickly. "Sorry, judge. I withdraw the question." He shoots Powerglide a 'sure, hide behind the LAW why don't you' look. "So, Powerglide...you claim your relationship was strictly business. Can you describe some of your 'business interactions' with her over the years?" Supressing a chuckles, Bret finds the idea of the judge objecting mildly amusing, muttering, "Sustained." To complete the joke. Powerglide crosses his arms, "After that day, she broke off all contact with me. I didn't know if she was even still in the country untill I recieved a court summons from her family five years later. But even then, I never saw, spoke, or had any sort of personal contact with her." He frowns, "You were there for all that, remember?" Dee-Kal nods affirmation. Marissa Faireborn gives Wreck-Gar a sympathetic look. She can't see who he was picking out in his cell phone's address book, but she figured there was about a 50/50 chance it'd be either Vector Sigma or Lorne Michaels. "So what's Springer trying to pull, anyway?" she asks in a whisper. Dee-Kal settles back with a book on terminal velocity. The judge tuts loudly at Powerglides words, shaking his head disapprovingly, as he flicks through a catalogue of Judical execution devices "Well," Wreck-Gar says, "When a man and a woman love each other very much, they file an injunction at Injunction Junction, which is a bit like a Pottery Barn. And then every Friday at five o'clock -- Central -- a ghostly presence emerges from the woods, and..." he just keeps going on like this until one of the guards threatens to shoot him. Springer whirls around, skewering Powerglide with his lawyer's gaze again. "Let's not bring me into this, Powerglide. I'm not the one on trial here!" He pauses to let that sink in. Then shrugs and goes on, "So what you're saying, if I may," this time he looks at the judge before getting too far...but then goes on without waiting for a response. "What you're saying is that you actually -haven't- had any kind of interaction with her for the last thirty-five years, despite the fact that official records show you encountered Decepticons over two hundred times, and have saved at best estimate over six thousand other humans during this period?" He walks back to the prosecutor's table and picks up a teeny tiny piece of paper in a plastic bag, no bigger than a stamp in Springer's fingers. "And that her family has in fact created a restraining order to keep the two of you seperated?" He asides, "The court will find it marked exhibit F, m'lady." Turns back to Powerglide. "And when did you learn that this restraining order had been removed?" Marissa Faireborn gives the guard a grateful look. "I mean, why's Springer arguing for the prosecution? Have the Autobots finally had it with him or what?" "He works hard for the money," Wreck-Gar says to Marissa. "So hard for it, honey." Marissa Faireborn says, "That isn't even remotely relevant." Powerglide shrugs, "I didn't even know the restrainin' order was lifted. Last night, when I met Astoria for the first time in years, she was dressed like someone completely different. On purpose! All to decieve me! Had I known it was her, I would've never left the City!" "Contempt of court!" the judge shouts, slamming his gavel and pointing at Marissa. He then smiles at Wreck-Gar. "Sorry about that Reverend" Bret stands up, "Objection your honour. If the prosecutor is going to ask questions, he should be utterly willing to answer them surely." Wreck-Gar stands up, also standing up in a metaphorical sense for Marissa. "No! You can't find her in contempt of court!" he yells at the judge. "/I/ find /you/ in contempt of court!" Silverbolt walks his way up towards Wreck-gar and......facepalms. "just the thing I need to hear when I arrive." Marissa Faireborn opens her mouth to ask the judge why she's in contempt, but doesn't because a) she doesn't really want an answer, and b) Wreck-Gar has heroically lept to her rescue <3 <3 <3 The judge angrily slaps down his gavel again. "You are ALL in contempt!" he shouts, and then points his gavel at Bret. "I find you in DOUBLE-CONTEMPT! Now, I have to play golf soon, so Prosecution, please wrap up your watertight case on this horrible little man so the defense can squirm" "Oh, come off it," Wreck-Gar says, pushing the armed guards aside. "/I'll/ be asking the questions here, squire." He winks at the judge, and steps to the middle of the court. "Don't worry, I'm also High Magistrate of the Junkion People's Court, as well as a former mayor. Now, I will abitrate." He swishes his goatee thoughtfully. Dee-Kal glances up from her book, briefly. Dee-Kal thinks . o O (Reverend? He has as much Reverend as that Neil Diamond 'Forever in Blue Jeans' song everyone mishears on the radio...) "Hmmmm" mutters the judge, hefting up a golfclub. "Done, Reverend, but make it snappy, my Twiglets will get cold!" He starts to polish his club with a can of Brasso as he half-watches the proceedings "Right!" Wreck-Gar takes out his priest collar again and pops it on, as well as a stylish powdered wig that he sets atop his windshield hat. "Prosecution, defense, step forward, if you would be so kind." Bret looks at the judge and frown, "Your honour I object, Mr Wreck-Gar is a witness in this trial, he can hardly arbitrate. It would make a mockery of... well this mockery." Powerglide frowns, "This is stupid." Springer glances at the judge, then looks at Wreck-Gar. He mutters, "Great, now I'll have to rework my entire argument." He walks over to the prosectution's table and a small yellow legal bad, tiny in his hands, which he tears into little pieces. If anyone looks, the pieces are filled with doodles like Octane's head in a noose and various femmes with hearts around them. When Bret starts to object, Springer swaggers over to Wreck-Gar and gives him a casual nod, raising one hand for a pound. Judge Nyquil shakes his head sagely. "No no no Bret, Reverend Gar is also a man of the cloth, and so faultless and perfect. Carry on!" Pointing with both hands, one at Springer and one at Bret, Wreck-Gar says, "I now pronounce you man and wife, making marriage okay for everyone!" He then points at Powerglide, "But it's the gas chamber for you, Guilty Joe! Bake him away, toys!" Dee-Kal h'ms. Bret remarks, "Actually, he's neither a man nor of cloth. He's an alien made of metal and therefore has no more rights to religion than my office stapler. Though if you want I can build a shrine to said stapler." "WHAT!?" Powerglide exclaims. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Wreck-Gar dusts his hands off. "Can't I?" He winks at Judge Nyquil. Bret looks briefly at Springer, "Your wearing the dress if this holds by the way." The judge nods again at Bret. "Yes, you are right. Robots are not human, they are horrific soulless devil creatures, thus Power Glide is ALSO guilty of bestiality, and so yes, I sentence him to the GAS CHAMBER!" A huge Powerglide-sized gas chamber is wheeled in by armed guards, the door open invitingly for Powerglide Marissa Faireborn hasn't agreed with Powerglide in a long time, but he agrees with that latest comment. "Wait, isn't a gas chamber going to be pretty useless against a r... er... hmm. nevermind." Silverbolt looks down towards Marissa. "I thought the motto of this country of yours was 'Innocent until proven guilty'?" he says just loud enough for the entire court to hear. Springer is left hanging. After a second he shrugs and then goes over to Powerglide, patting the minibot's head. "Well, I guess you get off lucky this time. Sounds like they're puttin' you in a recharge booth." Wreck-Gar does a 'raise the roof' gesture and then reaches over to Nyquil for a high-five. Marissa Faireborn raises her hands as if to say 'don't ask me' to Silverbolt. "This isn't an American court. It's the World Court." As if that somehow makes it all better. Bret continues, "Objection your honour. This court does not have the right to declare guilt without a full and proper triel with a jury. And since the alleged offences happened in the United States it would be the courts of that country that would have jurisdiction. Further more in no court in the free world is the penalty for any of these charges the gas chamber." Powerglide crosses his arms and glares at Springer, "I hate you." Dee-Kal says, "I have a question, if I may..." Powerglide says, "Don't we get to call witnesses or somethin'!?" The judge seems to consider Bret for a moment. Then he waves his gavel. "You know young man, I don't even think you are a real lawyer. This isn't the world, it is the UN, consider yourself embargoed!" He smiles towards Dee-Kal. "Yes young lady?" Meanwhile, guards with guns are pushing Powerglide in the direction of the gas chamber, muttering the words "robot pervert" Springer shakes his head. "That's up to your lawyer, Powerglide. I still don't know why you didn't come to me" Springer tries to hide the hurt. "I've done this before, you know. Never lost a case." Dee-Kal gets up and sets her book down on the seat. She rises and steps down the steps and goes up to the judge. "Hello, your majesty." Silverbolt holds down his hand for Marissa. 'here marissa. maybe we can be witnesses to Powerglide's horrid 'death'" Powerglide points a finger at Springer as he's ushered towards the gas chamber, "I didn't even get a court summons! You didn't even offer! I'm innocent, I tell ya, innocent! Don't let them take me away!" He looks around frantically, "Bolts! Oh God, Bolts, help! I was just kidding about wanting to kick you in the butt! Or hitting on your girlfriend! Or drawing dirty pictures of you! Help!" Marissa Faireborn shakes her head, "Er, I think I'll pass on the offer. That's not really something I want to see." Marissa figures that this whole court is basically just Judge Judy, and she didn't notice when they decided not to have a real trial. Bret continues, barely taking a breath to let the judge speak, "I'm definitely a lawyer. I have the certificate of my heart being removed to proove it. Though you raise a point, are you sure you're a judge? Cause I swear I heard the asylum round the corner had lost a patient, and you strike me as either nuts or a politician. I can never tell the difference half the time." The gas chamber looms invitingly in the middle of the courtroom as a technician prepares a vial of deadly sarin gas from the safety of a chamber. The judge smiles down at Dee-Kal. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees" he mutters, looking up at Wreck-Gar. "Care to give the last rites, Reverend?" Dee-Kal says, "Thank you for smiling at me and defining me with gender and identity. It is very nice of you, your majesty." Silverbolt chuckles at marissa. Wreck-Gar nods to the judge. Wreck-Gar misses Powerglide with its grasp attack. Wreck-Gar misses in his attempt to throw a Bible at Powerglide's head. "Sorry, your honor, I tried." Powerglide is eventually shoved into the gas chamber, "BOLTS, YOU ASS! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY! I HATE YOU!" He flails around, "I'm gunna come back from the dead and haunt you, you sick sonuva-gaggagagagrghg!" Marissa Faireborn taps her radio, disguised as her right earing. She looks around at all the commotion, whispering a radio reply back to Silverbolt. Dee-Kal smiles her nicest smile at the judge. "Please can Powerglide go home, now..? I have flight classes tomorrow. He said he would help me to revise me lessons on velocity." As the door is closed on the chamber and the gas starts to swirl around Powerglide, there is a scuffle near the entrance and the doors burst open. A group of guards rush in, followed by what looks like Judge Nyquil dressed in his pants and vest. "STOP THE TRIAL!" he shouts! "That man is an imposter!" Dee-Kal says, "Ah. This sounds good. I will be able to study after all." Bret exclaims, "HALLELUIAH!" Dee-Kal heads immediately to the doors of the gas chamber. Powerglide flails around inside the chamber as though he's succumbing to the effects of the gas, despite not having lungs. Dee-Kal picks the locks and mechanisms. Undoes bolts. And opens doors. Bret turns to the man in his pants and vest, "Your honour I move that all charges be dropped and my client be set free." Dee-Kal pops her spray guns and squirts glue around the inside walls of the gas chamber, sealing the gas 'leaks'. Springer says, "Oh, come on! At least call it a mistrial!" Springer's got his perfect prosecution record to think of here. Powerglide is sprawled out on the floor of the gas chamber, twitching. The sarin gas that was already /in/ the chamber thusly seeps /out/. Wreck-Gar leaps forward in dramatic slow motion, screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-O-O-O-O-OOOO" as he tries to intercept it before it can, er, kill anyone. Sucking in a giant breath... he falls to the ground, inert. The judge in his pants nods at Bret. "Of course, this trial is a sham and OH MY GOD!" His eyes widen in horror as Dee-Kal opens the gas chamber doors, letting the lethal gas pour into the courtroom. The judge at the podium shakes his fist and rips off his face, which was really a mask, to reveal... The face of Lord Chumley's butler, Dinsmoore, who is still on the run. "Foiled again!" the ancient butler croaks, as he presses a button and the podium blasts into the air, carrying him to safety Marissa Faireborn doesn't flinch at all these developments. She doesn't even bat an eye. Instead she calmly examines her nails and makes a note to make another appointment with her therapist. Dee-Kal crouches and sits Powerglide up. Then she touches her forehead and hacks the air conditioning systems. Springer says, "Huh?" Sees the deadly gas wafting out into the room. "Oh...hang on a second, I've got this." He produces his laser-rifle...which also produces giant wind tunnels. And carefully flips the switch from 'blow' to 'suck'. Dee-Kal overrides the air conditioning and turns on the fans to max, to draw the warm air out, and outdoor air in. Silverbolt thinks of the humans first. Of Course...marissa is thusly grabbed and tugged up to a higher elevation (if the gas is heavy. Next is Bret.....and they're both marched RIGHT out of the courtroom. They don't like it....well....tough. All the deadly sarin gas has been sucked up by Wreck-Gar, who lies still on the floor. Silverbolt stops at the door and chuckles....and puts bret down. "Okie...miss faireborn? would you like a ride?" Dee-Kal is then free to tend to the Minibot and she sprays his face from a spray gun. He gets a faceful of glue... Dee-Kal ahems. Wrong setting. She adjusts, sprays cool water over his face. Powerglide stirs, "Man, I need a drink. And to punch something." Dee-Kal says, "You can hit me if you like. And the drink is also on me." Dee-Kal says, "Not literally." "No. I need to punch something else. Something...like.." Powerglide shakes a fist, "SSIIILLLLVVEERRRBOOOOLLLTTT!" Springer gives Powerglide a stern look. "You already forgetting what got you into this mess in the first place? Drinking, ok. (you didn't hear that kids!). Hitting femmes, ot cool. We can't keep covering for you forever, you know." Dee-Kal peels the glue from his paintwork. "How do you like your energon, cheap and by the barrel, or classic and from a friendly bar at the barracks back home.? Silverbolt peers over to Powerglide. 'What? They gave you the gas chamber! You. Don't. breathe." Powerglide waves a dissmissive hand at Springer, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. What could possibly go wrong?" Bret gives a thumbs up to the real judge, "Thank you your honour. I trust my client is now free to go?" Springer looks around at the chaos of the courtroom. Then shrugs at Powerglide. Powerglide says, "Eh, whatevs. It'll be fine. Let's cheese it before someone blames me for it." Wreck-Gar is still dead or something. The judge nods at Bret as a guard wraps him in a towel. "Yes yes yes!" he mutters, shaking his head. "Now get ready for your next assignment. We're going to be /mean and petty/ to a developing nation." An official hands a wad of papers to Bret "Wait! Before I go!" Powerglide runs over to a wall, pulls out a sharpie and writes 'Aerialbotz sux' on the wall. "Still got it, baby," he says, pulling out and lighting a cigar. Dee-Kal beams cheerily. "Of course. After you!" -taking the cigar off him, first. Silverbolt shakes his head. "nope...he hasn't learned his lessone. Springer steps over the body of Wreck-Gar and heads for the service door. "See you guys around. Bret...don't call me. Ever." Powerglide struts out of the courtroom, making sure to shove people in the face and make children cry. All while whistling a jaunty tune. Dee-Kal pops a spray gun and sprays over the graffiti to disguise it. Silverbolt walks out of the courtroom with Marissa in hand......and trips powerglide. Dee-Kal turns her gaze aside, she knows he deserved it but won't look. Powerglide lands on a bus full of catholic children. He does not. No, he heads for the BAR. Bret makes a note to have his office bill the Autobots at double the normal rate. For stress factors. No children of any race or religion get harmed. But he does harm a woman by oggling her while at the bar. And then he gets bapped. Fapped* -Bapped- Marissa Faireborn avoids getting in Silverbolt's hand, but does stand up. After a final look towards Reverand-Gar, the Colonel heads for the exit. This trial was about what she figured. And everyone lived happily ever after. Except Pipes.